Elemental Nation
by Wind or Weed
Summary: Aku selalu berjalan di depan segalanya. Meskipun aku menguasai berbagai hal, tapi tidak satupun membuatku tertarik. Apa sebenarnya yang kucari? Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal dan mati dengan normal. Tapi … apakah ini hukuman akibat keangkuhan diriku? Sepertinya tidak, aku hanya sedang bernasib sial saja, yah … benar-benar sial. Berada di mana aku ini?


**Elemental Nation**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto milik masashi Kishimoto, bukan milik saya dan Saya membuat fanfiksi ini tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun.

 **Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Adventure, Action

 **Warning:** Typo (s), OOC, Gaje, dsb

.

.

 **Summary:** Aku selalu berjalan di depan segalanya. Meskipun aku menguasai berbagai hal, tapi tidak satupun membuatku tertarik. Apa sebenarnya yang kucari? Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal dan mati dengan normal. Tapi … apakah ini hukuman akibat keangkuhan diriku? Sepertinya tidak, aku hanya sedang bernasib sial saja, yah … benar-benar sial. Berada di mana aku ini?

.

.

 **#Happy Reading#**

 **.**

* * *

Hari sangat cerah di kota Tokyo—ibukota jepang. Deru kendaraan memekik kedalam telinga. Langkah tegap pejalan kaki menjejak di sepanjang terotoar di pinggir jalan. Matahari tampak bergetar terbiaskan udara panas dan sinarnya jatuh melewati sel-sela jari pria yang tengah menatapnya.

"Haaah … pemanasan global memang menyebalkan."

Mengabaikan keringat peluh di wajahnya yang kecoklatan, ia mengeratkan pegangan pada tasnya. Rambut pirangnya ia tutup dengan hodie saat merasakan kepalanya sangat panas. _Naruto Ootsutsuki,_ nama yang tersampir di Name-tag di balik jaketnya.

Bunyi music mengalun indah dari _earphone_ ditelinganya; dengan suara petikan gitar mendamaikan pikiran. Melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa sekalipun menoleh. Namun, ia tidak sedikitpun menabrak atau melanggar rambu jalan.

Ia mendecakkan lidah ketika binar birunya memandang dalam langkah pejalan kaki di sepanjang trotar. "Cih, mereka sangat bekerja keras dalam menjalani kehidupan. Aku sudah mempelajari segalanya … " Ia memandang telapak tangannya yang kasar.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak merasa puas. Jangan egois, aku juga menginginkan ambisi."

Langkah kakinya menjejak semakin cepat, lalu terhenti disebrang _zebra cross_. Hiruk pikuk kesibukan mengelilinginya diantara kerumuman orang; pekerja kantoran dan pelajar.

Ia mendengus melihat itu sembari memainkan _Handphone_ di genggaman tangannya. Memilih sebuah lagu sebelum ia masukan kembali kedalam saku celana. Alisnya mengernyit merasakan ketidakseimbangan ransel di punggungnya.

Sebelum berniat memperbaikinya, Naruto terhentak ketika samar-samar pendengarannya menangkap teriakan yang cukup keras. Mengalihkan tatapannya, ia terkejut melihat anak kecil mengejar sebuah balon yang lepas dari genggaman tangannya.

 _Bodoh_

Naruto menggeram kesal melihat anak itu hanya berdiri, memandang bingung truck yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Bunyi sirine terdengar nyaring memekik di udara memperingati anak itu.

Sejenak kekesalannya bertambah ketika Ibu anak itu malah ikut menghampiri lalu memeluk Anaknya. Tidak ada siapapun yang bergerak, mereka semua hanya berteriak _awas_ tanpa berniat menolong.

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang ingin mati!" Naruto mencabut kasar _earphone_ ditelinganya. Ia menarik napas sebelum berlari cepat menghampiri ibu dan anak itu.

 **[Time Alter: Double Accel!]**

Dipandangnya sekilas truck yang hendak menabrak ibu anak itu tinggal berjarak lima meter. _Ini gawat,_ tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat melebihi batas detak jantung normal.

Pupil di mata birunya melebar dan apa yang dilihatnya melambat dengan udara seakan terdistorsi. Ia bergegas menghampiri ibu anak itu, truck yang hendak menabrak mereka hanya tinggal tiga meter lagi.

Mendadak Naruto menghentikan larinya. kedua tangannya terulur dengan cepat menarik ibu anak itu, lalu melempar mereka ke pinggir jalan.

"Merepotkan orang saja!"

Saat itu juga detak jantungnya kembali normal diikuti waktu berjalan seperti biasa. Lalu truck itu menghantam dirinya diikuti jeritan semua orang yang ada disana.

 **###**

"Ugh … dimana ini?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Pandanganku muram dan kepalaku pusing. _Sepertinya aku baru saja terjatuh?_ Itulah yang kupikirkan, tapi sepertinya aku tidak apa-apa. Tanganku masih utuh.

Aku memandang dalam kedua tanganku yang kotor, lalu rasa nyeri tiba-tiba saja menyerang kepalaku. Aku mencoba bangkit sembari memegang sebagian kepalaku yang nyeri.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanyaku entah pada siapa saat memandang ruangan yang gelap dan lembab. Dindingnya seperti berasal dari bebatuan granit biru gelap. Ada lumut di setiap sela-sela dinding menandakan lamanya bangunan tersebut.

Atapnya bersawang dan terlihat rapuh namun masih kokoh. Mengalihkan tatapanku dari sana, aku berbalik menatap sebuah peti yang terbuat dari batu besar. Terlihat kusam dan penuh debu, _sudah berapa tahun tempat ini tidak terurus._

"Ah!"

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Aku baru saja bertarung dengan sebuah truck, seharusnya tubuhku hancur, tapi apa ini? Tangan utuh, kaki utuh, dan aku harus mengecek bagian terpenting.

 _Ok, aman._

Syukurlah bagian itu tidak hilang.

"Tapi apa ini? Memang terasa nyeri tapi aku terlihat baik-baik saja dan tempat apa ini?"

Aku mencoba melangkah menghampiri peti kusam itu. namun, langkahku terhenti saat merasakan kakiku menginjak sesuatu.

"hm?"

.

..

…

"Waaaa … Lepi-chan! Kau selamat! Senangnya hatiku … kita memang tidak terpisahkan."

Aku memeluk tasku yang belum lama kuinjak dengan wajah bahagia. Aku sangat senang, hingga air matakupun bercucuran. Ini memang terlihat berlebihan, tapi … Hey! Semua orang punya benda favoritnya masing-masing 'kan? Ini seperti ketika kau makan namun tanpa air minum, seret 'kan!

Mengalungkan tas di punggungku, aku kembali berjalan menghampiri peti kuno itu. Bentuknya sedikit memanjang, seperti peti untuk Manusia.

 _Apa ini makam?_

Kedua tangan kugunakan untuk mengusap permukaan peti itu. Berbagai macam pola terlihat disana. Namun sebuah pola menarik perhatianku.

"Ini … bentuknya seperti pusaran air."

Permukaannya sangat kasar dan lembab. Namun, seketika aku merasakan perih meski tidak sakit. Saat kutarik lenganku dari telapak tangan menetes darah yang lumayan banyak. Alis mataku mengernyit bingung menatap darah yang menetes itu berputar mengisi pusaran di permukaan peti.

Belum sempat aku menatap bingung darah itu. Gelombang kejut menghempaskan segalanya, membersihkan kotoran dari permukaan peti. Aku menghalangi pandangan dengan kedua tangan, sempat terdorong sedikit akibat gelombang kejut tersebut.

"A-apa yang—"

Sekarang peti didepanku bersinar terang dengan jilatan hitam meliuk-meliuk di sekitar peti. Binar di mataku bergetar memandang permukaan peti bersinar; dimulai dari pusaran tempat darahku menetes lalu memanjang pada sembilan magatama. Seketika peti itu terbuka.

"I-ini?!"

Aku terperangah dengan rahang terbuka lebar. Peti itu sangat besar bahkan dapat menampung dua orang dewasa sekaligus. Tapi apa ini? Setelah ku hampiri karena rasa penasaran, hal ini sedikit membuatku kecewa.

"Buah Naga?"

Apa yang ada di dalam memiliki bentuk seperti buah Naga, hanya saja permukaan seluruhnya berwarna merah dan sedikit bercak hitam. Sedikit merasa ragu, aku mencoba mengambil buah itu dari dalam peti. Aku fokuskan pandanganku menatap dalam permukaan buah itu; berharap menemukan hal spesial di dalamnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada peti lalu kembali pada buah di genggamanku.

"Untuk peti sebesar ini, orang macam apa yang berpikir tempat itu hanya untuk menaruh sebuah Buah? Orang ini pasti maniak buah, umu~ tidak salah lagi."

Seketika perutku menggeram menuntut untuk diisi. _Ah~ aku belum makan siang,_ aku mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar. Masih sama; tidak ada apapun dan masih ruangan dengan dinding batu yang lusuh.

"Maaa … karena tidak ada yang keberatan. _Ittadakimasu~"_

Rasanya sedikit kecut dan pahit saat aku memakannya. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, perutku sangat lapar saat ini. Ingat bertahan hidup adalah hal terpenting.

 **###**

Setelah mengisi perutku yang sudah lebih baik karena buah itu. Aku memulai memeriksa keadaan yang sebelumnya sempat kuacuhkan.

Saat ini persediaanku sangat terbatas; hanya pakaian yang aku pakai hari ini, tidak ada lagi. Dan barang-barang yang kubawa: Tas ransel yang berisi Laptop beserta atributnya, tiga buah buku filasafat dan strategi berpikir, seutas _earphone_ yang masih tersambung dari _Handphone_ di dalam saku celanaku. Hanya itu.

Aku menghembuskan napas lelah, sedikit terhenyak melihat udara yang kukeluarkan berkabut. _Sepertinya suhu udara di ruangan ini mulai turun,_ berpikir seperti itu aku berbalik pada sebuah lorong gelap yang sedari awal kuabaikan.

Dari ujung lorong itu udara dingin berhembus pelan. Untungnya aku memakai jaket, sehingga udara dingin dari sana tidak berpengaruh padaku.

"Mari kita lihat ada apa di ujung lorong gelap ini," setelah mengatakan itu sembari mengencangkan pegangan pada tas—aku berjalan menyusuri lorong di depan.

Langkah kakiku bergema memenuhi lorong yang ku telusuri saat ini. Sepatu yang kukenakan bagian bawahnya sedikit basah ketika menginjak permukaan lorong yang lembab.

Beberapa waktu berlalu saat aku merasakan lorong ini tidak ada ujungnya. Meskipun aku menyinari dengan sinar _flash_ _handphone_ , lorong ini tetap tidak terlihat ujungnya. Aku juga sedikit terkejut karena semakin aku menyusuri; udara di dalam lorong semakin dingin.

Tapi sekarang aku bisa melihat sinar cahaya di ujung lorong gelap ini. _Akhirnya_ , senyum merekah di wajahku yang sebelumnya sudah putus asa. Dengan terburu-buru aku menggerakan kakiku; berlari cepat agar bisa sampai di ujung lorong.

Perasaan senang membuncah dari tubuhku. Sebentar lagi aku bisa keluar dari ruangan ini, dan akan menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa ada disini. Semakin dekat dengan cahaya yang berpendar itu, semakin aku mempercepat lariku hingga gema sepatu menjejak memenuhi sepanjang lorong.

Saat wajahku telah sampai pada cahaya itu, seketika aku terdiam. Kesenangan yang sempat kurasakan menguap seketika. Raut wajahku kembali datar dan tatapan mataku kosong.

Hembusan angin dingin menggoyangkan rambut emasku. Rangkaian pegunungan menjalar dengan salju menutupi seluruh bagiannya. Dan apa yang kulihat hanyalah badai salju yang hebat dengan aku berdiri di ujung lorong.

" _F*ck."_

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

.

 **Terima kasih telah membaca. Silahkan kritik dan sarannya di kolom Reviews.**

.

 **Kami segenap author Fanfiction Indonesia berisikan :**

-Shiba Tatsuya

-Red Saber-Mordred

-hdpbgrd

-Jock'ztheblackdevil

-Chic White

-unknownman 18

-dwight's

-Azainagamasa dan PembawaCeritaIsekai

.weed, Azumamaro, dan RFI collection.

-Afly /

-Tandrato

-RayNaruKushi/Neon-Blue Sapphire

Halo para reader, kami sederet author tengah mengadakan event update serentak. Apa itu event update serentak? Kita para author ffn membuat sebuah kesepakatan dan menjadikan nya sebuah event berupa update bersama sama yg ditentukan pada tgl 27 oktober ini. Tujuannya, untuk menarik minat para reader lagi di ffn.. dan memancing adanya author author baru. Eit, belum selesai karena pada awal November nanti akan ada event update serentak gelombang kedua yg akan diisi oleh :

-Hyuugadevit-cherry

-Jangkryx

-Kuroyukki

-Rain no Lancelot/Uzumaki Naruto'chii

-Da Cinvi

-RyukaRa

-Arubatarion

-Apocalypse of Yami

-Shooting Quasar

-Author-Gorilla

-Phantom no Emperor

-Brengzeck-id

-Kaze Riku

 **#Publish &UpdateSerentak2018**

 **#PUS2018**

— **Ayo majukan Perfanfiksian Indonesia—**


End file.
